criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Digging for What Remains
Digging for What Remains is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred and sixty-sixth case of the game. It is the fifty-first case of The Mystery and the sixth case in Paradise Beach. Plot After the detectives learned that the organization was potentially hunting for the hidden Paradise Beach pirates' treasure, the player and Major were investigating the beaches where a murder from three years ago had occurred, only for Major to trip over a half-buried leg. The detectives then investigated and found the decomposing body of party planner Kyle Kingston, his body buried on the beach. Ethan revealed that the victim ingested a heavy dose of rat poison which started to decompose him from inside before he died from liquidated organs via poisoning. The killer then most likely buried him on the beach to hide evidence. They then found Joshua's brother, Zach Blade's prop sword on the beach, which the youngster told them that he had been playing with the sword on the beach as it made him feel like an actual pirate. They then investigated Kyle's office and found clues that helped the detectives suspect bartender Johnny Edwards and photographer Lyndon Miller in the murder. Soon after, Ethan revealed that he found a sample of dirt on Kyle's boots that indicated that Kyle had been to the local caves in Paradise Beach recently. They then investigated the local caves and found clues to suspect Janice's mother, Farah Carla, as well shark expert Benjamin Grayson in the homicide. Soon after they then discovered that the killer wrote a sea shanty to the victim, foretelling his death. They then continued investigating, soon finding out that the victim had told off Zachary about playing on the beach, even going to break his wooden sword into pieces. They also found out that the victim told Lyndon that he was an amateur photographer, despite Kyle doing more poorly at taking photos than the photographer. Soon after, they soon overheard Janice shouting at her mother, Farah. Janice then told her mother that she didn't like how Farah was trying to force herself into the family after her brother's death and that she wanted Farah to stop trying or change her ways. Janice then walked away before they questioned Farah again amongst other suspects, soon collecting enough evidence, including filing the murder weapon to be a poisoned mango, to incriminate Farah in the homicide. The detectives then confronted Farah about the murder, Major asking her why she would do this to her family. Farah then told them that she wouldn't kill someone just to ruin her chances of reuniting with her daughter, until she cracked following Major's reveal of the evidence. She then confessed that she was tasked with killing Kyle to get the treasure map back from him after they had found out the greedy and lying party planner had stolen it for himself to find the pirate's gold. After Major asked Farah if she was on one of the three pirate captains' crews, she denied being on any of the crews, telling them she was looking for the map to help them. Major then realized that Farah might've been a recruit before Janice then burst into the interrogation room in anger and disbelief. Farah then solemnly confessed to the detectives and her daughter that she was indeed a recruit of the organization and that she and the "others" were tasked by the Warship to track down the pirate treasure map and steal the gold for the organization's needs. When Janice demanded that Farah tell them what the organization was doing in Rosenoque, Farah then looked at her daughter with a sad smile and sorrow in her eyes, telling her that she would if she could, but she couldn't. Major then reluctantly arrested Farah for the homicide. At the trial with Judge Brighton, she then asked Farah one last time to reveal information on the organization to the police. When Farah denied, Judge Brighton found it suitable to have her sentenced to a life sentence in prison. Soon after, Janice told the team that she needed time as she retreated to her office. After the arrest, Janice then requested to the player that she wanted to try convincing her mother to confess anything about the organization. Janice and the player then headed to see Farah in prison, where Farah initially denied to say anything before Janice demanded that she do it for her, her brother and her grandchildren. Farah then quietly said with a hush as she then told them that the organization was looking to gain funding due to the funding from the bank heist disappearing after paying off the Ivory Peaks gang and running the operations run by the Teacher and the Warrior. However she confessed that she left the map in her purse at the caves for the organization before Janice told her it would be a long time before she could fully forgive her mother for what she did over the last five years. They then headed to the caves and soon found the map, although it was faded, in Farah's purse, before they sent it to Alexandra. She then told them that she tried a few different methods to restore the map to no avail, but suggested that they ask Lyndon for help. Major and the player then headed to meet up with Lyndon, who was willing to help them restore the map if they could retrieve his box of photography tools from the beach while he went to see Alexandra about the map. The detectives then collected the photography tools and returned them to Lyndon so he and Alexandra could work on the map, soon restoring it to a complete visual of the map. The duo then soon revealed the treasure's location to be located in a skull cave, which Erika confirmed was at a far-off coast on the city's borders. Soon after, pirate captain Isabel Lynx came into the station in a panic, telling them that her lover Wolfgang Salvodore had not showed up to their rendezvous point on the beach. She then pleaded to Major and the player, saying she didn't care about the map, but rather Wolfgang's safety. They then headed to the beach and found Wolfgang's bandana, torn up and stained with blood. They then informed Isabel of the terrible news, and the pirate captain then fled to find her lover. Meanwhile, Summer told the player and her husband that she had offered to Maxwell and Joseph to finish their wedding preparations in light of Kyle's death. Major and the player then retrieved Kyle's wedding planner to give to Summer so she could finish the preparations. After all the events, the player met up with Chief Tempest, where the chief told the player that Diana would be assigned to go out and find the pirates' gold before the pirates or the organization found it. Diana and the player then headed out to the skull cave to stop the organization's plans. As the detectives then entered the skull cave, they soon looked around when they found a bloodied and disembodied hand lying in the sand... Summary Victim *'Kyle Kingston' (found dead decomposing, buried on the beach) Murder Weapon *'Poisoned Fruit' Killer *'Farah Carla' Suspects Profile *The suspect eats lobster bisque *The suspect sings sea shanties Appearance *The suspect has brown hair Profile *The suspect drinks rum *The suspect eats lobster bisque *The suspect sings sea shanties Appearance *The suspect has brown hair Profile *The suspect drinks rum *The suspect eats lobster bisque *The suspect sings sea shanties Appearance *The suspect wears parrot feathers Profile *The suspect drinks rum *The suspect eats lobster bisque *The suspect sings sea shanties Appearance *The suspect wears parrot feathers *The suspect has brown hair Profile *The suspect drinks rum *The suspect eats lobster bisque *The suspect sings sea shanties Appearance *The suspect wears parrot feathers Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer drinks rum. *The killer eats lobster bisque. *The killer sings sea shanties. *The killer wears parrot feathers. *The killer has brown hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Quiet Beach. (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Wood Pieces, Pile of Seaweed) *Examine Broken Wood Pieces. (Result: Wooden Sword; New Suspect: Zach Blade) *Question Zachary about why he was on the beach. *Examine Pile of Seaweed. (Result: Office Key; New Crime Scene: Kyle's Office) *Investigate Kyle's Office. (Clues: Bottle Label, Photos Logo, Desk Drawer) *Examine Faded Label. (Result: Bottle's Note Revealed; New Suspect: Johnny Edwards) *Interrogate Johnny about the bottle of alcohol he sent for Kyle. *Examine Photo Logo. (Result: Miller Photography Logo Identified; New Suspect: Lyndon Miller) *Find out what photography Lyndon did for the victim. *Examine Desk Drawer. (Result: Foam Covered Neckerchief) *Analyze Victim's Neckerchief. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats lobster bisque) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks rum) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Local Caves. (Clues: Shawl, Broken Pieces, Pile of Seaweed) *Examine Shawl. (Result: FARAH CARLA; New Suspect: Farah Carla) *Ask Farah about exploring the caves. (Attribute: Farah drinks rum) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Shark Pin; New Suspect: Benjamin Grayson) *Ask Benjamin about being in the caves. (Attribute: Benjamin eats lobster bisque and drinks rum) *Examine Pile of Seaweed. (Result: Threat to Victim) *Analyze Threat to Victim. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer sings sea shanties; New Crime Scene: Upturned Sailboat) *Investigate Upturned Sailboat. (Clues: Torn Pieces, Locked Case) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Pirate Hat Label) *Examine Hat Label. (Result: ZACH BLADE) *Ask Zach about his torn pirate hat. (Attribute: Zach sings sea shanties) *Examine Locked Case. (Result: Photos of Celebrations) *Analyze Celebration Photos. (09:00:00) *Ask Lyndon about the victim interfering with his photography. (Attribute: Lyndon drinks rum, eats lobster bisque and sings sea shanties) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Talk to Farah about her dislike for the victim. (Attributes: Farah eats lobster bisque and sings sea shanties, Zach eats lobster bisque; New Crime Scene: Office Desk) *Investigate Office Desk. (Clues: Smashed Pieces, Hangman's Noose) *Examine Hangman's Noose. (Result: Strange Substance) *Examine Strange Substance. (Result: Shark Bait) *Ask Benjamin about the hangman's noose. (Attribute: Benjamin sings sea shanties) *Examine Smashed Pieces. (Result: Camera) *Analyze Camera. (09:00:00) *Ask Johnny about the pictures of him on Kyle's camera. (Attribute: Johnny eats lobster bisque, drinks rum and sings sea shanties) *Investigate Cave Entrance. (Clues: Fruit Basket, Syringe) *Examine Syringe. (Result: Colorful Fuzz) *Analyze Colorful Fuzz. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears parrot feathers) *Examine Fruit Basket. (Result: Half-Eaten Mango) *Analyze Half-Eaten Mango. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has brown hair) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Greed is a Man's Treasure (6/7). (No stars) Greed is a Man's Treasure (6/7) *Confront Farah one last time about the organization's plans. *Investigate Local Caves. (Clue: Farah's Purse) *Examine Farah's Purse. (Result: Faded Map) *Analyze Faded Map. (03:00:00) *Ask Lyndon if he can help with restoring the treasure map. (Reward: Winking Pirate's Face) *Investigate Quiet Beach. (Clue: Locked Box) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Photography Tools) *Analyze Photography Tools. (06:00:00) *See what is causing Isabel to panic. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Upturned Sailboat. (Clue: Torn Pieces) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Bloodstained Bandana) *Inform Isabel of Wolfgang's bandana. *Investigate Kyle's Office. (Clue: Faded Journal) *Examine Faded Journal. (Result: Kyle's Wedding Notes) *Return the notes to Summer so she can finish wedding preparations. (Reward: Burger) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The Mystery Category:Paradise Beach (The Mystery)